Resistance Against Wyatt
by Candace Marie
Summary: Ever wonder how Chris founded the RAW Resistance Against Wyatt Read on to find out! I do not own Charmed or any of the characters! Only the idea!
1. Chapter 1

Resistance Against Wyatt Halliwell

Characters:

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell(Wy, Lord Wyatt)

Age-19

Parents: Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt

Powers: telekinetic orbing, black orbing, energy balls, illusion casting, combustive orbing, projection, energy waves, dark orbing, conjuring, electrokinesis

Name: Christopher Perry Halliwell (Chris)

Age-17

Parents: Piper Halliwell, Leo Wyatt, Victor Bennett(guardian)

Powers: telekinesis, telepathy, orbing, astral projection, invisibility, Electrokinesis(shoot electricity)

Name: Prudence Melinda Halliwell(Melinda)

Age- 2 (deceased)

(powers) Molecular Immobilization, Light Manipulation

Name:Prudence Melinda Halliwell(Prue)

Age- 14

Parents: Phoebe, Coop

Powers: Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Inhibition, Superspeed, teleportion, Enchanting, Hydrokinesis

Name:Patricia Patience Halliwell (Patty)-

Age:13

Parents: Phoebe, Coop

Powers: teleportion, cloning, deflection, premonition, empathy

Name:Pearl Hope Halliwell(Pearl)

Age- 12

Parents: Phoebe, Coop

Powers: Empathy, Telepathy, Astral Premonition

Name: Henry Brody Mathews(Henry)-

Age:15

Parents: Paige, Kyle

Powers: telekinetic orbing, orbing, levitation, elasticity

Name: Penelope Faith Matthews(Penny)

Age: 14

Parents: Paige, Kyle

Powers: psi knives(telekinetic blades), retro cognition(see past), orbing

Name:Pandora Magic Matthews(Dora)-

Age:14

Parents Paige, Kyle

Powers: orbing, shadow projection, weather manipulation

R A W

Chris stared around the Underworld, he couldn't believe he was here, saving witches from his brother. He closed his eyes for a moment before he was hit with a wave of pain. There was an Elder here. Damned Elders! There weren't enough of them these days which was why he was given so many charges these days. Most days he didn't mind it. In fact, these days it was unusual to find demons in the Underworld. Wyatt would never live in a place like this, he enjoyed the world too much to live underground. Wyatt ruled the entire world and never stopped pestering him to join him and rule by his side. Chris had insisted he had wanted a 'normal' childhood and for the most part Wyatt left him alone. He glanced in the torture cells sensing for the Elder. He was getting close and then he noticed a woman in her mid-forties with dark brown hair and brown eyes. There were tears dried on her face and her ankles were chained together pulsing an anti-power solution into her system. "Aunt Paige!" he exclaimed. Slowly, a faint smile passed across her pale face and weakly she spoke.

"Chris, is that you?"

"It's me, I'm going to get you out of here."

Shakily she stood, wobbling on skinny legs. She had disappeared six months ago. Even Aunt Phoebe wasn't sure how. She just disappeared. Apparently, she had been captured. "No, Chris, he will know you helped me."

"I'm not going to leave you here, Aunt Paige. You aren't well. I'm going to take care of you."

"Chris, I forbid it. There is something that can be done. We must bind his powers."

"Are you sure that can be done? Look, Aunt Paige, I'm going to get you out of here and then you can do it yourself." Chris used his telekinesis to open the cage. He closed his eyes and orbed around the small cage, making sure no one was behind him. He then materialized in front of Paige and began casting a spell upon her.

"This witch in front of me

to safety she must see

turn her into a cat

but don't make her fat."

Moments later a black cat jumped into his arms and onto the back of his neck, the same shade as his dark brown hair. He laughed as she tickled him. "Now let's go save that Elder." Paige purred in his ear. "That tickles," he stated with a laugh before he found the Elder. He seemed even younger than Chris. Kevin, the name trickled into his brain, the power of telepathy was often useful. He looked in at the Elder, who wasn't in as bad shape as Paige had been. He was tied up with regular rope since Kevin's powers were more mental than physical, he was a seer of sorts. He had the power of Thought Projection and Clairvoyance. The power of Thought Projection had probably been bound with a simple Charmed potion. Chris untied him with his telekinesis quickly.

"Welcome Christopher."

"It's Chris, actually. And I'm getting you out of here."

"Christopher Halliwell, you cannot orb out of here, you can only orb in."

"I know," Chris replied with a wink. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in. "Took you long enough."

"You know how it is, Chris."

"Well, get us out of here."

"You got it," the demon touched Chris's arm and Chris touched Kevin's and they were at P3 or what used to be P3. It had been destroyed by Wyatt in a fit of rage after Piper had died. Phoebe smiled at him and threw her arms around him.

"You made it back."

"I always come back, Aunt Phoebe."

"Hello, Phoebe, it's nice to see you again. I just wish the circumstances were different."

"Yes, I do too Kevin."

"My condolences on your sister."

"Thank you."

Chris began his spell to turn Paige back.

"By the powers that be

now let her see

Turn Paige back into a witch

so she can bitch"

"Christopher!" Phoebe shouted. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"It was the only thing I could think of to rhyme with witch." Phoebe started to laugh, but then noticed her half-sister.

"Oh my God, Paige!"

"Hey Pheebs," came the weak reply from the dark hair thin woman on the floor.

"What did he do to you?"

"Aunt Paige don't answer that," Chris stated softly, "Let's get you some food and rest."

"Chris is right," Phoebe stated. Chris picked her up and took her to the back room and laid her down on the bed that was there. He then went into the kitchen that was there and began taking out ingredients to make a stew to help Paige back to health. She would need her strength in the coming days. Wyatt was going to be pissed, only he wouldn't know who to blame, and the whole world was going to suffer.

"What are you doing? Your cooking at a time like this!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Seth, I need you to go into town, pose as a garbage man and see if there are any mattresses laying around. If we are going to house witches and the innocents we are going to need a place for them to sleep."

"It's not going to be enough. People won't follow you Chris. They would follow Paige and Phoebe but everyone knows that the Charmed Ones can only protect them if there are three of them."

Chris sighed as he began cutting the vegetables. "Just do it. Then I need you to bring my grandfather here. I don't won't Wy to get to him."

"Aye Aye, Captain," he shimmered out.

"That was a demon," Kevin observed.

"He's no threat," Chris sighed as he put the vegetables in the pot. "He's only a half-demon, half-Manticore to be exact. His father was human."

"Yes, Derek will be here soon. For a mortal, he's excellent at potions. He will be wonderful help with the Resistance."

"Resistance?" Chris asked, covering the pot and stepping back.

"That is what the four of you are planning. A Resistance."

"Actually, I was just going to protect the innocents."

"That's not enough Christopher."

"He's right," whispered a weak voice. "We have to find a way to stop Wyatt."

"Aunt Paige, I won't hurt him, he's my brother."

"Do you think I want to hurt him? He's my godson, my nephew. There are nonviolent resolutions, but there are demons we are going to have to take out. I just wish we had the book."

"We're going to need help. Not just from witches, but from demons. There's one demon that I know where he hangs out. He will help us."

"Paige, honey, you should lay down."

"I smelled the food and for a minute I thought..." Paige trailed off as her eyes filled with tears.

"That it was Piper cooking. It seems that out nephew has picked up her talent for cooking."

"Thank God, since neither of us can cook," Paige replied. "Perhaps, I could find my father. He had refused to use his powers again, I was actually looking for him when..."

"It's okay, Paige."

"Do you know what happened to Kyle?"

"He's been here a couple of times, Paige. He's been obsessed with finding you. And before you ask Henry, Pandora, and Penelope have been helping him."

"And your children?"

"Prue, Pearl, and Patricia. Pearl and Patty are missing. We believe Wyatt's got them."

"Oh, Pheebs."

"Sorry to break this up but you really need to eat, Aunt Paige."

"Thanks, Chris."

"If I'm going to do this, be the leader of this resistance."

"You are, Christopher. You are the Leader of the Resistance Against Wyatt."

Chris rolled his eyes as he continued. "If I do this, I don't want them to know that I'm a Halliwell. I'm just Chris, Chris Perry."

"Chris! You can't deny who you are."

"I have to. After Wyatt's reign of terror why would anyone trust Wyatt's brother?"

"He right," Kevin spoke up again.

Seth shimmered back in with Victor, Derek, and Prue. "I'll get everything set up why you organize this Resistance."

Chris turned off the stove and sat down. "Grandpa, I'm sorry to have brought you here but I wanted to keep you safe. You know that Wyatt and his demons have taken over the world. We believe that Pearl and Patty have been kidnapped by Wyatt and his demons. We are going to fight back. We are going to save both Pearl and Patty and any other witches or mortals that Wyatt has in his possession. We are going to take out his most trusted demons and we are going to fight back." Paige slumped to the floor out of exhaustion and Derek picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"Bravo, Chris," Prue stated clapping. Chris looked at her. Wyatt was nineteen and he ruled the world, Chris himself wasn't but seventeen and he had just founded the Resistance, Henry was fifteen, Penny, Pandora and Prue were fourteen, Patty was thirteen, and Pearl was twelve. They were so young to be through this hell of an existence. He had no choice, and he had to save Patty and Pearl. He had probably kidnapped them in hope of them joining him and adding their powers to his. They were still young and impressionable enough and Lord knows they feared him. He had killed their father two years ago. Patty had the powers of Cloning and Deflection which Wyatt would covet as well as the power of premonition and empathy. Wyatt wouldn't care much about the empathy because he had stopped caring about other peoples thoughts and feeling a long time ago. If Wyatt had the power to clone he would never have to fear for his seat of power. Pearl's powers were empathy, telepathy, and astral premonition. The only powers that Wyatt would care about from Pearl would be her astral premonition and telepathy which would tell him who might try to unseat him. They were the youngest of the Charmed Ones children. Only Wyatt was the Twice-Blessed. Only Wyatt wielded Excalibur. Chris and Prue were the only ones he feared. Prue was Phoebe's oldest daughter and she could manipulate ice and water as well as being able to run at a super speed. She was a challenge and Chris himself had several powers that he shared with Wyatt although he was the only one to use the traditional form of telekinesis. He also had Aunt Prue's astral projection along with his Elder father's electokinesis, just to name a few. Seth shimmered back in. The rest of the Charmed children orbed or transported in. Chris smiled at the only other male witch in the family other than his esteemed older brother. "Henry, your mom's back."

"Mommy? Mommy's back?" Pandora asked in shock.

"Where is she?" Penny asked.

"Hey girls, calm down. We all suspected that Wyatt had her, now that she's home, we have to let her get her strength back."

"Mom's always been strong," Penny added.

"You can go look in on her if you want. There's a demon I have to find, and Au-Paige is not going to be happy about it." Phoebe frowned but nodded, if he didn't want to be known as a Halliwell that was his call.


	2. Chapter 2

Recruiting Cole

Cole Turner, former Belthezar, former Source of All Evil, still lived in the Penthouse he had lived in with Phoebe during their all too short marriage. He had had several offers from Wyatt to join him but he had turned them down. He knew Wyatt wanted him, how could he not. He was invincible, All those powers he had gained from limbo had made him unable to kill. That didn't mean he attacked Wyatt but these sure were different then the days when he had loved Phoebe. He still loved Phoebe. He would always love Phoebe. Several times a day he still invented new ways to kill him. "Candle wax. Maybe I could burn to death. Yes, that's an idea!" he smiled and went to conjure up several candles that stood taller than he did. At that point Daryl Morris knocked on the door. Cole made a motion with his hand and the door opened.

"Daryl!" Cole exclaimed as a smile lit up his face. "How is it that you are still alive?"

"You don't want to know."

"Not liking the angel-kid."

"If you are talking about Lord Wyatt..."

"Of course I'm talking about Lord Wyatt."

"Cole, I hate to ask you this, but I need your help. He's got Shelia."

"It's a tactic to make sure you don't betray him. How's your son?"

"He's been recruited for Wyatt's army."

Cole nodded, the smile dropping from his face. "What is it you want from me?" Cole walked over to the fireplace and picked up a picture of him and Phoebe.

"I need your help. They want Michael too."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Can't or won't?"

"What's the difference?"

"You know the difference." Daryl started pacing "Don't you miss the days when we were on the good side, when we were helping the girls? I know I do. I'd give anything to have those days back. When my family was safe to walk to the park."

At that moment Chris orbed in. "I agree, Daryl."

"Christopher, what are you doing here? Did Wyatt send you?"

"No, Rest easy, Daryl. I'm not here for you. I'm here for him."

Cole laughed, "Well, you can tell your brother that my answer is final. I have no interest in joining Wyatt and his minions. The world can burn for all I care."

"I'm not here for Wyatt. I'm here for myself. I can offer you something he can't."

"You smell like a whitelighter."

"Be that as it may," Chris walked up to the fireplace and picked up the picture of Phoebe and Cole. "She was really pretty here. She's still pretty though."

"Ph-Phoebe. You know where she it."

"Perhaps. Phoebe and Paige are still alive."

"Phoebe's alive?"

"Very much so. In fact I just left her. The fairies are making sure that it's undetected, that it's magically protected."

"What is?"

"The Resistance."

"What is the Resistance?" Daryl asked.

"The Resistance Against Wyatt."

"Do you think you can save my son? Protect them from Wyatt's army."

"Bring them here. I'll be back. Right now we need Cole."

"What do you say Cole?" Daryl asked.

"If you can get Phoebe to not hate me, then I'm in."

"You got it." Chris put his hand on Cole's arm and orbed. Cole looked around.

"This used to be P3."

"Yeah. Phoebe has three daughters. Right now, only Prue is here. Wyatt has her youngest daughters; Pearl and Patty but we're going to get them back. Paige has a son named Henry along with two daughters; Penny and Dora. We're going to need your help, Cole. I've had word that Leo has joined Wyatt's Empire."

"Leo? As in your father?"

"No. As in Wyatt's father."

At that point Phoebe came into the room. "Cole? What is he doing here?"

"He's here to help, Phoebe."

"He's a demon."

"Are all the stories true? Could the Charmed Ones never vanquish him?"

"It's true, though God knows Paige tried. And Cole, Cole could never hurt me. Not even a little. He knew that if lost a sister it would kill me. He would never hurt me."

"He's been around over a hundred years and been possessed by the Source if he can't help us against Wyatt then who can?"

"I hate it when you are right but Paige isn't going to like this."

"I know," Chris stated. Go with Cole to get Daryl, bring him here and then we will figure out how to rescue his family."

"You got it."

While they were gone Chris organized P3 into a halfway house. They were all sorts of magical creatures helping him. There was now a second story added onto P3 with nothing but bedrooms and bathrooms. Christopher and Prue had their own room. Henry was sharing a room with Cole, Paige and Phoebe were sharing a room, Pearl and Patty would share a room when they returned, Penny and Dora shared a room, Seth and Derek shared a room, and Victor and Daryl would have their own room. Chris then began cleaning the dishes with the help of his cousins. Henry was there. Henry had the dark hair of both of his parents, but the green eyes of his father. His father had been an FBI agent and had taught his three children the art of combat.

"Everything's set, I've tried to heal Mom. She's thin, but she'll be fine. At least as long as you do the cooking," Henry stated with a smile as he tossed back his dark hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

"Why am I the only one who can cook?"

"Because your mom was the only one."

"Yeah, Mom."

"We're all really sorry about Aunt Piper."

"I know, Henry. It's not your fault."

"Do you ever worry, Chris. I once heard Aunt Phoebe say that her Grams thought that no male could handle the powers. That there had been no male witches born into the Halliwell's before Wyatt and look what happened to him."

"Yeah, Henry, I worry. I think something happened to him a long time ago. I don't know what. I mean when we were growing up he was just Wy. He seemed a little off kilter but he was still my older brother. Then after what happened to Mom...all the power just went to his head."

"Yeah, I used to look up to him. The two of you used to always be in the Underworld destroying demons and leaving the rest of us out."

"Sometimes we carried Prue," Chris stated.

"I wanted to go so much, but Mom would have known the instance I was in the Underworld."

"Yeah, well if you think that's bad, your mother wasn't an Elder," Chris subtly hinted at his own father who was never there. There was always some crisis that took precedence over his younger son's needs. "Besides, I didn't want anything to happen to any of you. We must save Patty and Pearl. Wyatt is a Halliwell. He wants the family on his side. We weren't meant to be on the side of evil. I'm going to have to return to him soon, can't have him find out about the Resistance too soon."

"Be careful, Chris. If saving them means something happening to you...then don't. Wait for the rest of us to come up with a plan."

"It's not just witches that are in danger. A mortal, Nathaniel Pratt has set upon these modern day witch hunts with Wyatt at the helm. Anyone that resists Wyatt's Regiment, Nathaniel finds proof of them being witches. Take care of yourself, Henry. We alone are the two males in the family. Any word from Uncle Kyle?"

"You know what happened when Mom disappeared. He fully embraced being a whitelighter in hopes of finding her."

"So he's not answering?"

"No. He's probably put us all on mute."

"Figures," Chris stated handing him the last dish to dry. "We need to find the nymphs and the leprechauns. Paige was pretty close with them once. We have to protect as much magic as possible although the mortals now know thanks to Wyatt. Still, you have to be careful about exposing yourself as a witch. It will let Wyatt know where you are. You know how much he hates whitelighters."

"I'm a witchlighter, Welder." Chris laughed along with him. Chris had been conceived while his father was an Elder, making him the first of his kind. Henry was the first second generation witchlighter. When Dora and Penny were conceived Uncle Kyle had been a whitelighter so they were ¾ whitelighter and only ¼ witch. Welder was a term that was only given to him and his deceased sister. They were the only Welders in existence. Leo had been an Elder when they were conceived. Since Melinda had died it was only him. He flicked the nights twice and rang a bell, signing bedtime. He trusted Phoebe, Daryl and Cole and knew there was nothing he could do for the night. Like Paige, he too, had had a long day and needed his rest. Chris went to make sure everything was fine. He started in Prue's room. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in."

He telekinetically pushed the door open and smiled at her. She sat in a silk pink nighty with a robe over it and on her feet were pink slippers. She had blue eyes just like her namesake and dark brown hair.

"How are you, Prudence?"

"I'm scared, Chris. After what happened to Daddy, he was a Cupid, Chris. A Cupid! What kind of harm could he have caused Wyatt's regiment?"

Chris sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You know I've wondered that myself, I think he was just sending a message."

"What kind of message?"

"That he wouldn't hesitate to stop anyone in his way including family. I think it was more a message to Aunt Phoebe. We're going to be okay, Prue. All of us. I promise you." He put his arms around her and rocked her gently as she had done him after the death of his mother.

"You know the worst part, Chris? I was so mad at him for grounding me after I was sneaking out to see Billy Jenkins that I...the last thing I said to him was that I hated him."

"Prue, your father was a Cupid, he knew what love looked and felt like and he knew you loved him. He forgives you. I know it and you know it. Besides, we're Halliwell's we can get through this." He kissed her cheek and tucked her in. She kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Thanks, Chris, I needed that."

"No sweat, Munchkin."

He traveled down the hall, to Penny and Dora's room. He knocked.

"Come in," he heard twin voices shout followed by giggles, they were at that age. This time he orbed in just to see their faces light up. Dora was playing with the shadows, she made them come together and spread apart.

"That's great Dora," Chris stated and as he watched the shadows turned into their late father. Then disappeared. "Dora-don't," he stated as he read her mind, but she did. There was his mother's shadow.

"She's gone, and she's not coming back," he stated a little harshly. "I'm sorry, Dora. But it still hasn't been long enough for me to see her and it's...difficult."

"We know, Chris," they nodded in unison, though they had different shades of hair and different tastes in clothes. Penny, like her namesake, wore loose-fitting clothes and had dyed her hair blonde. Dora on the other hair wore her clothes black to her sister's bright colors of pink, oranges and yellows, and they were much skimpier than Chris liked to see he was constantly after her to cover up. "Good-night, girls," he said with a smile as he headed off to his own bed. And even though he was seventeen years old he bent beside his bed folded his hands and he prayed.

"I know I haven't been the best son, the most dutiful son, but please protect us all from Wyatt. And Mom I will keep my promise, I will find a way to save him," he closed his eyes and heard familiar orbs.

"Son, it isn't that easy."

"Don't call me that."

Leo sighed as he looked at his youngest son, although he had officially sided with his eldest he had done so to keep and eye on him and to hopefully keep Wyatt from going too far, Chris looked much older than his seventeen years, he knew he had neglected this son. He knew why too even if he was sorry now. He had blamed him for Melinda's death. It wasn't the Elder thing to do but he hadn't come to term with in until years later, and by the time Chris wasn't up to forgiving _him_.

"Son, I want to help. Let me help."

"I don't need your help, Leo. But...if you ever get tired of kissing Wyatt's ass, this place is a safe haven. We will protect you."

"Thanks, son."

"Look, Leo," Leo flinched at the use of his given name although he was used to it, even before Piper's death Chris had been calling him by his given name, and the irony of ironies as he had once blamed Chris for Melinda's death, Chris blamed him for Piper's he knew it and he blamed himself. "I'm not your son. You have Wyatt. I don't want you to call me son. I don't even want to be known as a Halliwell. I am simply Chris Perry. I won't have you compromising everything I'm hoping to achieve."

"And what is that? Are you trying to kill your brother?"

"Always you assume the worst," Chris stated with pursed lips, his face white, at his sides, his hands clenched into fists at the control it took not to scream at his absentee father. "No, the Resistance's goal is to protect the world from the witch hunters, from Wyatt, and Nathaniel Pratt, with minimal casualties. I promised Mom I would save Wyatt, even if I have to save him from himself."

"You don't know if Wyatt can be saved."

"Neither do you."

"I want you to know, what you're doing here, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, whatever. If you want to help tend to Paige. Did you know Wyatt had her?"

"Chris, it isn't that simple?"

"Did you know Wyatt had her?"

"Christopher, I..."

"Look, you sent me on that mission to save Kevin and you didn't even tell me that he had Aunt Paige!"

"Christopher, it isn't that simple."

"How was she captured! Leo, you were part of it. My God, Leo, can you be any stupider? Don't you know what kind of hope Aunt Paige has inspired?"

"He promised to leave you alone!" Leo fired back at him. For a moment all the fight went out of him. For once his father had done something for him.

"I can take care of myself," he finally answered, "It's not like I haven't turned him down before. I want no part of his Empire. I saved your blasted Elder didn't I?"

"Yes, and I'm grateful."

"How many are there?"

"Five. There are five Elders." Chris was silent at his elder-father's admission. Where there had once been thousands of Elders there were five.

"Whitelighters?"

"Ten, not counting the witchlighters and you."

"You don't count Wy anymore?"

"I...don't know."

Chris shook his head, going to a window and staring out at the city. Phoebe had had a vision of everything being destroyed. Chris did not want to see that happen. How was he going to stop it? He had never been as strong or as powerful as he brother, and they were all counting on him, even his aunts. How had he gotten himself into his position. For once the father who had never been there was staring at him like he too, was putting the fate of the world in his hands. Part of him wanted to scream and real and the fates at destiny and even at death. If things had been different he would have just been a senior in high school, his biggest worries would be college admittance exams and what girl to take to senior prom, he shook his head trying to clear it, the image a lot nicer than he would imagine. "How is Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Your brother, Wyatt, is sinking more into madness. I'm worried about him. You should go see him soon. It can be arranged that you take a 'vacation' from school," Leo added. Chris smirked, they both knew that he had been following missions since he was fifteen, not going to school, though Chris always came up with good stories from school to tell Wyatt.

"I will. You should go, Leo, before he finds you missing." Leo nodded and orbed away, casting one last look toward his son. He remembered when Chris had been very young and he used to tug on his shirt.

"_No, Daddy, don't go. Stay, you promised."_

"_Chris, I have to go now. It's important, but I'll be back. I always come back don't I?" Leo remembered the tearful nod, as Chris nodded brushing away the wayward tear. _And now it was You should go. He had promised to always come back. Leo felt old, he felt so old as he orbed back to face his eldest son.

"Hello, Father," came Wyatt's voice, "I've been expecting you," Leo looked into the black orbs of his eldest sons' eyes and his visibly shivered.

"Hello, Wyatt."

"Father, I'm thinking of turning the manor into a museum. I'll have tour guides. Since you know so much about the house, and the family, I think you should train the tour guides."

"Whatever you wish, Wyatt."

"Good. Did you know that I have had some prisoners escaping?"

"Which ones?"

"Paige, for one and an Elder. If he had been a threat I would have killed him. He was mostly harmless, I'm not worried about him. But Paige is another matter. I would really hate to get rid of the rest of the Charmed Ones."

"Yes, that would be a shame," Leo stated, all but defeated, or he had been before Chris had sprung hope to life in him. "Wyatt, they are family. There was no need to lock her up."

"You think I don't know what she wants. You must find Christopher, bring him back from school. If Phoebe and Paige find Christopher they may try to use his blood to make up for Piper and bind my powers, I won't have it!"

"I will find, Chris."

"I will have him, Dad, as my second in command. He must take his place at my side. If he does then I will leave Phoebe and Paige alone."

"And their children?"

"I make no promises. I got rid of Coop didn't I."

"Does that make you feel proud son?"

"What if it does? I don't answer to you! I am Lord Wyatt, and this is my kingdom."

"Excalibur was not meant to be used that way." Wyatt shot an energy ball at his father followed by Wyatt raising his fingers and orbs blowing Leo to pieces.

"Wyatt!" Leo screamed when he reformed.

"Get Christopher, and don't make him angry! Now Go!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Plan

Chris was up early the next morning, and after cooking a hearty breakfast in which his cousins did the dishes. He sat down with Henry and Seth.

"Now, what we need to do is get rid of his more powerful demons. Chris picked up a marker and began writing and explaining who the demons were to his cousin and best friend, "There's Brutus, a higher level demon. Then there's Barraca, a warlock. There's Paul and Greg Rowe, two out of three of the evil Charmed warlocks, the There's Gavin, another warlock."

"So he basically surrounds himself with warlocks," Seth stated.

"Gavin isn't just an ordinary warlock," Chris replied. "How much do you remember about the BOS?" Chris asked Henry. Henry shrugged.

"Not much, I only saw it a handful of times considering it was Aunt Piper's. Mom made her own though it's not as protected as the Halliwell one. Besides I seem to remember you having it a lot."

"Gavin can shoot a deadly beam from a third eye. If he gets you then you are incinerated. The aunts encountered him once. He tried to kill some lady that was pregnant with...the savior of mankind," Chris finished, vaguely recalling the story. "I bet Leo can get a look at the book of shadows or maybe he remembers the woman?

"The demons?" Henry asked his cousin.

"Barraca, like all warlocks can blink from place to place, and he has the additional powers of telekinesis and adjusting, meaning that freezes like Prue's won't last long. I'm not sure how long even telekinesis would work on him. Which means most of our powers may be defenseless after a few moments. When we take him out we are going to have to strike fast."

"Did I hear my name?" Prue asked coming in.

"Come on in, and take a seat." She smiled brightly before sitting down, quickly she looked over the board and filed away the information. "Then there's Paul and Greg Rowe, they are supposed to be a set of evil Charmed Ones, so it's no longer Wyatt keeps them at the helm to counteract Paige and Phoebe. Greg and Paul can generate force-fields, similar to what Wyatt could do when he was younger. Greg has the powers of telekinesis, psychokinesis and superhuman strength. He us the more powerful of the two brothers." Penny and Dora took a seat on either side of Prue. "Paul has the power of electrokinesis and molecular immobilization." Next Derek, Daryl, Victor, Cole, Kevin, and Phoebe came in. Everyone was there but Paige. "Nice of you to join us," Chris stated. "Now that everyone's here we can discuss the Seekers that he has guarding his castle. Phoebe quietly exited and he nodded, she was taking care of Paige. "Seekers are very powerful demons and will probably be surrounding his entourage. Seekers bite the brain-stem of their victims literally sucking the knowledge from their brains."

"Gives new meaning to the term brain-food," Prue stated sardonically.

"That's what will be dangerous for us, which is why I've made potions. Two different kinds, one is a stun potion, designed to make them let go. Keep in mind these are Charmed potions. The other is a potion to stop the brain from functioning so that we don't compromise the Resistance."

"Chris, you mean this potion would kill a person?"

"That's right, Grandpa. Not only that but it would immediately erase all information in the brain so the Seekers are left with nothing." Everyone frowned as the realized Chris's meaning, and not one person in that room doubted that Chris would drink the potion before he gave any of them up. At that moment Leo orbed in.

"Chris, you've got to come with me. I'm taking you to Wyatt." Chris nodded solemnly as he glamored his clothing and glamored any injuries away, he put on a baseball cap and a book sack on his shoulder.

"After the Aunts you are in charge Prue and then Henry. The rest of you can sort out the next in line." Chris closed his eyes and orbed away in green and white lights.

"So good of you to join me," Wyatt stated. "You can go now, Dad."

"It's nice to see you, Wy."

"School's a waste of time, Christopher. I want you to join me. Be my second in command."

"I know that's what you want, Wy, but you don't always get what you want." Wyatt frowned, unaccustomed to being told no. "I need more practice, Wyatt. I'm not ready to command demons. Where are Pearl and Patty?"

"You want to see them. Find them. Why don't you try the blood to blood spell."

"I already have."

"Come on, I'll take you to them."

"You haven't hurt them, have you Wyatt?" Wyatt didn't answer as he led him to a corner of his mansion and opened the door.

Under his breathe he muttered a spell, "Knock on the door, when you are done."

"Pearl, Patty?" Chris asked. They were magically bound, he could feel the absence of magic in the room.

"Chris?" they asked as if one voice.

"Hey, munchkins, do you have any idea how worried your mother is?" They stared up at him with big brown eyes. His mother's eyes. His aunts' eyes. He sighed. "I've missed you squirts, do you know that?" he untied the rope around their hands. He really wished he could heal. "Have they been feeding you?"

"Some," Pearl whispered.

Wyatt dark-orbed in the room. "Chris, if you join me, I'll let them go."

"I won't join you, Wyatt but I will allow you to train me in magic." Wyatt smiled, thinking he was getting his way.

"Well, I suppose I could do that. After all, your powers are nearly developed enough. I suppose that could work. I'll let Shax train you. When you are ready you **will **take your place at my side. And no more of this school, you will be staying with me. There are some beings I'd like to introduce you to."

"Lead the way. But first, get them a more comfortable bedroom, and some food. I'll carry them back to their mother in the morning."

"Fine. I don't need the little brats getting in my way," he replied as he changed the room into a cozy one, with tables and trays of some of the best food.

"Nice conjure," Chris commented.

"Thanks."

"Shax was once the Source's Assassin."

"He's the one who killed Aunt Prue? I thought Aunt Phoebe vanquished him."

"What could she do? Premonition him to death?" Wyatt followed that with a dark laugh. "So where is our favorite aunt?"

"She's starting a new newspaper."

"I'm sure it's filled with gossip about me," he stated darkly. "I got rid of Eloise for her, so that she could run the Bay Mirror, and she calls me a monster," Wyatt barked. Chris didn't comment. "Shax is an excellent trainer. Pay attention and you will learn more than you ever did at school."

"Of course, Wyatt."

"Dad didn't upset you, did he?"

"No, Wyatt, it's fine."

"I can make him apologize for what he did if you want."

"No. I don't want any apology," Chris knew he had to stay here with Wyatt but he was already tired of playing Wyatt's game, of pretending they were on the same side when they weren't. "What happened to you, Wy?"

"Nothing happened to me, Christopher."

"You didn't always call me by my full name. Seriously, Wy, what happened to you? When did you stop believing that what we did made a difference in the world? Even if we never got the thanks for saving the world, it still meant something."

"Jesus, Christopher, you sound just like Dad, he'll make a whitelighter out of you yet," he stated in disgust.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me. Look at what happened to our entire family. Let's start with Melinda Warren, she was burned at the stake, did she use her powers to escape? No!"

"Wyatt, she was protecting her daughter."

"She could have protected her better alive! She should have destroyed every one of the townspeople."

"It was a different time then Wyatt. Just because they believed she was a witch was no reason to sacrifice innocent lives."

"What about Patty?"

"When she died they closed down the camp protecting thousands of children against the water demon."

"And Mom?" Chris didn't comment. "You see Christopher, all this good verses evil is going to get us killed. I won't allow it. It's over. It's not about good or evil anymore. It's all about power, and both sides good and evil respect power. There is no good or evil, there is only power." Chris looked at his brother with sad eyes as they came to the dinner table.

"Everyone, my brother Lord Christopher."

Chris closed his eyes as everyone at the table rang out, "All Hail Lord Christopher. All Hail Lord Wyatt." Chris sat down and looked down at his plate. Great, spinach, he was as bad as Mom. Chris wouldn't be using his powers if he could help it.

"Christopher, I would like you to make the acquaintance of Lynn, and her daughter Bianca." Chris looked up to see a woman in her mid-fifties though she his it well. She might have been blonde once. He looked at her daughter who appeared to be in her twenties. They were both dressed all in black. "They are Phoenixes," Wyatt informed him. "The rest you know. This is..."

"Greg and Paul, Barraca, Richard Montana, Gavin," Chris stated nodding at each of them in turn, "Brutus."

"Hail Lord Christopher." Chris rolled his eyes as he listened.

"We will begin selling Charmed Potions to the public in order to finance the army. They will be sold in the museum."

"What museum?" Chris found himself interrupting.

"The Halliwell Museum, the home where Mom died."

"You can't turn it into a museum," Chris argued.

"I can and I will. You do know that as the oldest the house goes to me. The discussion is closed Christopher," he glared at his younger brother. "Nathaniel Pratt has found some new witches, he claims they owned a library of some sort. Magic school is being renovated. I want the books brought to me. I want to look through it and see which spells will be useful to us. Perhaps we can even find where the Valkyrie's are hiding. The war against them is coming soon. Although they have been preparing for over a thousand years they don't have the Twice-Blessed on their side." Chris rolled his eyes. He wondered if getting Pratt out of the way would help. Probably not, Wyatt would find someone even more zealous than Nathaniel. Speaking of the mortal, he appeared, and leaned down to whisper in Wyatt's ear. Chris couldn't take much more of this.

"Good news, Daryl has been found. I want you to send for Daryl Jr., we will see if he will prove his loyalty to me by torturing his own father for information." Chris groaned at the prospect as Leo orbed in trying not to look at his younger son. Chris took that moment to orb out, Wyatt would assume he just didn't want to see Leo but in reality Wyatt made him sick. Valhalla. Perhaps the Valkyries could help him, could help their cause. Chris wasn't restricted to this damned mansion after all, he could orb in and out as he pleased. He turned around as he detected a shimmer.

"So you are Lord Wyatt's long-lost brother."

"Yes, Bianca."

"He wants me to help Shax train you."

"Well then show me what you got," he stated.

"You aren't ready for that," she stated with a smirk.

"Why do you follow him?" he found himself asking.

"He's enslaved us all."

"Figures," Chris stated, walking away from her.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on my cousins," he stated turning the doorknob.

"You have cousins, I thought it was just you and Lord Wyatt."

"So what's the punishment for not calling him 'Mi'lord'"Chris smirked. Bianca glared until she saw the two little girls. They were in their early teens but they looked more like eight year old. She bent down next to them.

"Hello there," she stated softly, and in that moment the cold mask dropped off Bianca's face and was replaced with something warm and motherly, and Chris noticed that she was beautiful. Really really beautiful.

"Girls' I would like for you to meet Bianca. Bianca this is Pearl and Patty Halliwell. They are Phoebe and Coop's daughters'."

"Phoebe Halliwell?"

"One and the same," and suddenly her face changed and became a mask again.

"What I need from you is to help me find a powerful witch."

"I'm not bringing in my family."

"No, I don't think this witch is a Halliwell. The name is Marks'. Simon Marks. Wyatt wants him to help with his army."

"Then why doesn't he just summon him?"

"It's not quite that simple."

"He is the Twice-Blessed."

"And the whole magical community knows it. They don't trust him, like they trusted the Charmed Ones."

"Look, I'm his brother. What is it you want of me, Bianca?"

"You're smart. You'll figure it out." With that she shimmered out and Chris was left thinking about the look on her face and the softness in her voice as she spoke to his cousins.

"I like her, Chris," Pearl stated with a smile.

"I want to know how you came to be here."

"Are you sure?" Patty asked him. Pearl touched his arm and was immediately thrown into her astral premonition.

_Patty and Pearl were in the park, Prue having just gotten irritated and left them when they spotted a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes no more than five or six. "Witch!" someone had screamed and demons surrounded the little girl. Patty and Pearl had looked at each other and knew they had to save her. She was just a little girl. Patty had immediately cloned herself and her sister. The problem was that her clones didn't have any powers. Luckily, Pearl usually carried an athame with her since all of her powers were passive, she reached around and stabbed a demon, the problem with that was that once she stabbed him, he didn't go poof, he was a stronger demon than she had thought and now she was without a weapon. The demons were fighting their replicas but the only power Patty had was the power of deflection and she had to know what was going to happen in order to deflect it. Pearl used her empathy and turned the powers back on themselves, but it hurt to feel all that hate toward her and her sister and the next thing she knew that girl was dead! She felt all the pain the girl felt and found herself crying and useless and the next thing she knew they were in front of their oldest cousin, Wyatt._

"_Well, well, who do we have here?"_

"_It's us, Wyatt."_

"_That's Lord Wyatt to you."_

"_What kind of game are you playing, Wyatt?_

"_I'm not playing any games. Join me, add your powers to mine. Or be destroyed?"_

"_I'm telling Momma."_

"_Do you really think one measly little Charmed One can hurt me now that the Power of Three has been broken?"_

Chris frowned. What had Wyatt done to them? Pearl and Patty were safe. Phoebe would not lose them as she had lost Coop. He wondered how things were progress between Cole and Phoebe but barely spared it any thought, he had bigger worries right now. He knew that there were others in need, demons were restricted to San Francisco and neither were witches or innocents. There were many more to save.


	4. Chapter 4

Memories

Leo was saddened by the fact that Chris, his youngest son, had orbed out as soon as he entered. He remembered when Chris was no more than five or six and he had gone to school.

"_My parents save the world."_

"_Chris."_

"_My daddy saves the world every day. He's real important, isn't he Wyatt?"_

"_He sure is," Wyatt had said with a smile of his own. _

"_And someday, Wy and I we're going to save the world too. There will be no more bad guys, no more monsters 'cause Wy and I are gonna get rid of em all, just like Daddy."_ How could he have ignored his son's pleas time and time again?

"_Where were you, Daddy? It was the last game of the season, all of the other Daddy's were there. Where were you?"_

"_I'm sorry, son. It was a nasty battle with the grimlocks, I had to straighten things out."_

"_Did it work out?"_

"_Yes, son. It did. You understand don't you kiddo? I'm sure Aunt Paige and Uncle Kyle made it, didn't they?"_

"_Yeah, Daddy. Everyone made it...everyone but you. And you promised this time. It was the very last game."_

"_I'm really sorry kiddo, how about I take you for ice cream to make up for it?"_

"_Sure, Daddy. But Daddy I don't think I'm gonna play again. Wyatt's better than I am anyway." Leo felt like kicking himself for being so stupid. He had stopped playing because Leo had never made it to his games. Leo remembered the day Melinda had died. Wyatt had been at a sleep-over and Piper had been at home with Chris and Melinda. Piper had been washing dishes and Melinda and Chris had been playing orb and tag. He had had to put them on mute. He had orbed home afterward to find the body of their baby girl being hugged in Piper's arms, tears streaking down Piper's face. _

"_Let me see her."_

"_It's too late, Daddy," Chris had stated softly, his eyes caked with tears but the voice that reached his ears was deadly calm. Chris had already developed telepathy and could no longer hear her thoughts. He had looked down at his daughter's peaceful face, those brown eyes that were closed, the still face, and the deep gash on her forehead, there was blood on the back of her head and her neck was stuck out in such a way. Leo had taken her from his wife and tried to heal her. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" he had screamed when the glow didn't heal her wounds. Gideon had orbed down._

"_Leo, you know we can't heal the dead."_

"_But it's my girl, it's my baby girl."_

"_This was meant to happen. You have to take your place with us now. Your sons can take care of themselves. Your wife is a Charmed One. It's time."_

"_Piper, how did this happen?"_

"_Leo, it was so horrible. There were so many demons. I was blowing them up, and one of them got Chris. I took my eyes off of her for one second, and when I looked back they had thrown her through the door, snapped her neck. Chris destroyed the demon, he telekinetically destroyed the demon. We should be proud of him," Piper said with a sad smile. Leo had blamed Chris, he knew now that it was illogical and irrational. There was no way he should blame a child for the death of his younger sister. They had finally had the daughter they had wanted all alone and she was dead because Piper had tried to save Chris, they had lost their daughter. Chris who could take care of himself, unlike Melinda. Chris was alive, he was safe and he was fine. He was sure that she had tried to freeze him but he had probably broken through her freezes, she had probably even blinded him with her light manipulation but it wasn't enough. _

_Chris had telepathy, he should have read the thought in the demon's head before hand , it didn't cross his mind that Chris was still getting a handle on his telepathy and wasn't sure which thoughts and images were real and which were fake, he only knew that he had seen it twice, had lived through it twice and he had thrown the demon onto his own athame, and had used his telekinesis to whip another demon's energy ball back at him. And Chris blamed himself. The sister's had cast a spell on Chris after he had woke up for the second month with bags under his eyes from exhaustion, and Piper had held him every night since them promising him it wasn't his fault. Leo didn't know any of that. All he knew was his little girl was dead, and Chris was alive. The sisters' had taken down all semblance of her life and hid them in the attic, so as not to disturb Chris even more. They had warned Wyatt to never mention her and Chris had forgotten her. He had forgotten the little sister than had tagged along behind him asking him question after question and he had answered her patiently. That it was all his long drawn out answers to her that had caused Wyatt to nick-name him the walking talking encyclopedia. He never remembered the little girl that had looked at him with the sun in her large brown eyes, the spitting replica of Piper, he didn't remember the girl that their aunt's had teasingly called Little Piper, of the girl he had nicknamed Lin. He had known during those two months that Leo blamed him. Every time he saw Chris he had thought about Lin, but it wasn't the same with Wyatt. Leo never beat him but he drew back, he was gone more. And after the spell he didn't remember why. Leo still loved Chris, Chris was his son how could he not, but he just missed Melinda so much, his little girl. Nothing was as special to a father as his little girl. _

_Then there was Piper's death. He had been in a very important Elder meeting to discuss the training of his eldest son with Excalibur when the attack happened. He finally got out of the meeting and heard his eldest son screaming at him._

"_DAD! YOU SELFISH BASTARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Yeah that did it. He orbed in and before he was materialized he began scolding Wyatt._

"_Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! I am your father and I deserve some respect!"_

"_Since when?" Wyatt shot back, and then he saw the lifeless body of Piper in his youngest son's arms, he was rocking her back and forth._

"_Gonna be okay, Dad's here now. Wyatt's here. There gonna make it all better. Gonna be okay. Dad! Do something!" Leo didn't have to be told twice He pulled her away from Chris and tried healing her._

"_It's not gonna work, Chris, you told me you saw her float away."_

"_Maybe imagining it, telepathy, off sometimes," Chris mumbled. _

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Leo screamed when it didn't work. "I...can't...heal...the...dead."_

"_I'll keep my promise, Mom," he stated softly as he began a spell, _

"_Let the object of objection_

_Become just a dream_

_As I cause the scene_

_To become unseen." _

_Except for Piper's dead body everything looked fine. Paige was there looking onward. She went over to Chris and Wyatt and put an arm around each of them. _

"_The power of three is broken," Wyatt whispered. _

"_Let's clean this up before the Cleaners decide to erase us," Chris stated softly before he turned his eyes on his father. Those eyes, were eyes that if Leo lived to be a thousand he would never forget, they were such soulless tormented eyes. Finally, he spoke to Leo."Where were you, Dad? I called and called you to help. Where were you?"_

"_Son, I was in a meeting. If I could have been here I would have."_

"_You should have saved her. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE LEO!" Chris screamed before he orbed off. _

"_Wyatt?"_

"_Chris said he'd been calling you for hours. If I wasn't it the underworld...I would have saved her. He called Aunt Paige too, but you know she can't heal. She was in the middle of a demon fight in Zimbabwe and she made it here, why didn't you?"_

"_Wyatt, it was very important."_

"_More important than your family?" Chris had orbed back in to hear._

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell, that's not fair."_

"_You want to know what's not fair, LEO" Chris stared with barely contained contempt. "I'm fourteen years old and I'm an orphan, I just watched my mother die and you weren't there. You could have saved her but you wouldn't."_

"_If you had learned to heal..." Leo trailed off as Paige cut into him._

"_Leo, that's not fair. It's not his fault, anymore than it's my fault that I'm not Prue. Anymore than it's your fault that Prue's not alive."_

"_Your right, Paige. I'm sorry, Chris."_

"_So am I, I'm sorry that your my father," and with that the room started shaking from the power of Chris's telekinesis. Suddenly, he stopped._

"_CHRISTOPHER! I AM YOUR FATHER!"_

"_Could have fooled me," Chris stated as he orbed out. _

"_Chris."_

"_Give him time, Leo, he's still hurting over...Piper. Give him time. Leo, I think you should call the authorities and report this as a murder. It's what Piper would have done. I'm going to take Wyatt to my house tonight and I'm going to find Chris. I'll bring them back in the morning. I don't think they should stay in the home where their mother was murdered," she stated, tears filling her eyes and splattering on her pale cheeks._

"_Of course, I'll take care of everything, Paige."_

"_Come on, Wyatt," she stated patting his head. "I'm sure Kyle, Henry, and the twins will be glad to see you." Wyatt nodded, unresponsively. "Besides I am your godmother. I promised Piper I would take care of you."_

"_I know, Aunt Paige." Leo watched as they orbed away leaving him alone with his dead wife. He would now have to pick up the pieces of his broken heart and try his best to sew this family back together. But it didn't work, Chris never called him Dad again, no matter how much he tried, and after that he tried. Victor approached him a year later with custody papers. It was what Chris wanted, he was at Victor's more than he was at home. _

"_I'm sorry to do this to you, Leo. It's what Chris wants, he talked to me about it and I agree. Besides he's at my house more than he's at yours. He tells me the house disturbs him."_

"_We could move."_

"_You won't. Chris knows that you can't. Told me something about the house being a nexus?" Victor used the work awkwardly looking puzzled. "After all that he's been through he deserves a normal childhood. With Piper dead will he start to remember Melinda?" Victor asked real concern in his voice._

"_I don't know, it' s possible. Its how the girls' got their powers when Penny died. Chris is my son, he may not be speaking to me, but I can't just give him to you."_

"_Leo, I understand your position I really do. Chris deserves a normal childhood, its what his mother would want."_

"_But Piper would want me to take care of him. He's my son. Besides once demons find out he's moved, they will attack him there. They will attack you."_

"_I understand that Leo and I believe Chris can protect me. Even if he can't I believe that he's important enough to die for."_

"_Why Victor?"_

"_I see a lot of Prue in him. He gives me the chance to make things up to her. I see Chris as my redemption. Sometimes, he comes over and we just talk. I give him the chance to feel normal, something he's felt so little of in his life. When he's with me he doesn't feel he has to compete with Wyatt."_

"_I never..."_

"_Didn't you?"_

"_Wyatt is different."_

"_I know, Leo, but right now I believe that Chris and I need each other."_

"_If you don't ever do anything else for Chris, do this. Leo give him a shot at a normal life. If you don't he'll be like Prue and he'll hate you for it. Besides you have more than enough to handle with Wyatt."_

"_I can't choose between my sons' Victor, I won't."_

"_You already have, Leo. Sometimes you just have to let them go. Chris is fifteen and he has a legal right to stay with me. He will go through with it, it's what he wants. He's just as stubborn as his mother."_

"_His mother loved me."_

"_So does Chris. Trust me, Leo, this is the right thing. Talk it over with Phoebe and Paige and get back to me."_

"_Do you- Do you resent Paige?" Leo asked, a question that he had always wanted._

"_I thought I would when Piper told me about her. But then I saw her, and it was as if Patty was staring at me. I couldn't hate her, even if I hated Sam, which I did for a long time, there was a strength in her that I had seen in Patty, and Paige was innocent, the children are always innocent and they are the ones that suffered. When I fought with Patty and Penny the girls were the ones who suffered, and if we had gotten a chance I knew in the instant that I saw Paige for the first time that I would have accepted her as my own and done the best job that I could at being a father to her," Leo nodded, Victor's words had spoken volumes to him and Victor was right, Wyatt was being a handful, his grades had sunk, he was ditching school all together, he was drinking and chasing down demons in the Underworld, he was even threatening different Elders for information about demons. This had to come to a stop. But how did you discipline a child who was on a mad-hunt for revenge and whose powers exceeded your own. He was a Elder, but he couldn't cast spells, and spells didn't have the same affect from his aunts without the Power of Three. Perhaps he had failed Wyatt, he had failed Piper and he knew for certain that day that he had failed Chris. _


	5. Chapter 5

Wyatt's meeting

Four months since Christopher had been missing. Wyatt assumed he had met some girl and was holed up some where, his brother after all was a handsome-looking boy, took after him, he thought with pride. He used his projection power to project different things in the air above him. He was working on different tactics for his army. He had recently opened up a hospital that did testing on witches, and just this week he had opened up a breeding center in which he bred witches with different beings' for the express purpose of having those children for his army. Two familiar warlocks blinked in.

"Lord Wyatt," Greg spoke bowing immediately, along with his brother Paul.

"Get up. What is it, Greg, and do be hasty I'm in the middle of something here."

"Yes, mi'lord, it seems there's a Resistance against you. There are protests at the breeding facilities, more than half of the occupants have disappeared."

"Nonsense. There is no Resistance Against me, there's no one powerful enough to threaten me."

"It's not just one person, there are several. Um...sir."

"Your family is involved," Paul added.

"Who?" Wyatt roared, throwing an energy ball at them just missing them.

"So far, theirs your aunts and your cousin Prue."

"Inconsequential. Phoebe and Paige are no longer Charmed Ones, the Power of Three is broken. Whatever hope they are generating will be crushed. I want you to move the Phoenix, Lynn, into the Breeding Mare I, find a powerful demon to breed her with. Perhaps, Cole, if he can be found. Cole always had an abundance of powers, if he can't be found then the two of you can have her."

"And Bianca?"

"Is she caged like the rest?"

"Yes mi'lord."

"Send me the Seer. I need to know if Bianca is important or not? And keep an eye out for Christopher."

"Yes, mi'lord, Lord Christopher will be found," Greg stated.

"Unless, you don't think the Resistance got to him. Lord Christopher's powers are second only to your own."

Lord Wyatt let out a stream of fire above their heads, both of them ducking quickly. "Send me Bianca, she will find him, I guarantee it."

"Yes, mi'lord."

"Leave me," he states and they shimmered out leaving the Dark Lord to his own thoughts. Christopher was blocking him that much was certain. All he had to do was capture a member of this Resistance and he would have his answers. Barraca blinked in.

"Mi'lord," he stated with a cruel smile, a young child in his arms. "A member of the Resistance."

"Leave her with me."

"With pleasure."

Wyatt stood above her menacingly walking back in forth in front of her. "What is your name?"

"Angela White."

"Do you know who I am."

"Uh-huh, You're the Source."

"The Source?"

"Of all Evil. You killed my mommy," stated the blonde-hair blue eyed five year old girl. She was wearing a yellow sundress that was tattered and stained.

"I'm not evil, there's no such thing," Wyatt spoke gently, thinking that if he soothed her fears she would be open with him.

"Do you know what the Resistance is."

"Uh-huh, the Resistance is trying to stop you."

"They want me dead."

"I don't know. I just heard my mommy talk about it. She said they were good. They were going to save the world. That the Charmed Ones were sent from God to protect us."

"Are you a witch, child?"

"Uh-huh, but my mommy she bound my powers. She said that you would never know as long as I didn't have them, that I would be safe from you and your monsters."

"Do I look like a monster?"

"My mommy's not a liar. Besides she said Paige and Phoebe are going to save us."

"Who else did you see besides Paige and Phoebe?"

"I saw a girl with really dark hair and really pretty eyes. Blue or green, I'm not sure. She said that you killed love."

"No one can kill love, Angela."

"You did. You killed the Cupid's." Wyatt was tired of this, he wasn't getting anywhere with this girl. He formed an energy ball.

"Who is the leader?"

"I don't know. Never met him." Wyatt threw the energy ball at the child's thin leg and she let out a wicked loud yell as tears formed and spilled down her cheeks.

"Was someone named Christopher there?"

"Don't remember," she whispered, in a croaked voice.

"You are useless. Suck it up. Do you think the world is all rainbows and sunshine?"

"You stole the rainbows and sunshine." She whimpered, her lower lip trembling as Wyatt jerked her up and dragged her off. He dark orbed out with her and stuck her into a cell. He summoned Barbas to deal with her and dark orbed back to his office.

"Yes, Christopher has to be found," he would destroy Phoebe and Paige if he had too. He would torture them to death if that was necessary. No matter what it took, he would have his brother back. They had turned Christopher against him and they would pay. And pay dearly. No one turned Wyatt's brother against him and that meant no one. He will kill Phoebe and Paige with his bare hands without his powers. He would get immense pleasure from putting his hands around Paige's neck and squeezing until the light left her eyes, then he would turn to Phoebe and smile, knowing that that had been her greatest fear, watching her sister die. She hadn't been there when Piper had died, but Paige had. Then he would turn on Phoebe, the weakest charmed one and he would torture her for days. Perhaps, he would summon Christopher to watch before he finally destroyed the lying little bitch. Perhaps, he would trade her life for Christopher's loyalty. It was a hell of an idea, although Christopher had always been more fond of Paige than Phoebe, Paige would be more useful than Phoebe, she could sense evil and her powers were greater than Phoebe which made her more of a threat. Yes, if he let anyone live it would be Phoebe. And Prue and Henry were the only cousins he cared to let live, the rest of their cousins were of no importance. Especially after the way Patty and Pearl had reacted. He didn't have a choice but to forget them, if they died he couldn't care less except to offer support to his brother. He would kill every last one of the Halliwell's if he had too, all except Christopher, to get Christopher to join him. He would even take care of Kyle. He would use Excalibur if needed.

That night Chris had the first nightmare of Wyatt harming him. They were in the Underworld and Chris was running, he didn't dare orb, considering Wyatt could track his orbs. He ran, full speed, only stopping to catch his breathe every so often. He was all alone. He looked back as his brother orbed behind him and began running again, sweat poured down his face, his heart was racing, his pulse wasn't quite steady.

"Christopher, you can't run forever," Wyatt called out, he was wearing all black, his black trench coat touching his black boots, Excalibur in his hands. Chris didn't speak as he kept running. He ducked behind a huge wall in order to catch his breathe. "I will find you. And I will kill Phoebe if you don't turn yourself in immediately. Is that what you what Christopher, to be responsible for the death of another family member. I've got Leo too. I'll kill the both of them if you don't show yourself. You know I mean it. If you show yourself I'll give Leo a quick painless death, you have my word. Chris began running again, his bare feet cold on the underworld floor. Chris spoke quickly

"I call upon the power of the Halliwell line

save what's mine

Stop the death and despair

and show me where it began."

Nothing. Chris frowned and tried again.

"I call upon the power of the Halliwell line

Save your descendents, save what's mine

Help me find

In space and time"

This time sparkly lights appeared and Grams grabbed his hand. "No time to explain, Chris," she spoke quickly. "I need you to imagine yourself weightless, there's a power from your father that will save you. You have the power to become invisible just like all the Elders."

"No shit," Chris stated quietly.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" she admonished. Chris's eyes went downcast as he did as she stated, imagined himself weightless as she threw her telekinesis at the Twice Blessed.

"Where is Christopher?" he screamed at her, having only stumbled slightly.

"Somewhere you will never find him," she stated with a small smile, "Wyatt.." she began but he had dark orbed behind her and stabbed her with Excalibur.

"GRAMS!" Christopher screamed, and his cover was blown as Wyatt smiled.

"So that was the Grams. I thought she was supposed to be powerful. The most powerful witch until the Charmed Ones came to power. What a joke! I know you are here if you don't give yourself up Phoebe will die. She is the last Halliwell as you well know. I won't just kill her, I'll make her watch Leo's death and then I will send in Barbas, I will torture her to death, I won't kill her for a long long time, I'll make her suffer. Maybe I'll have her burned to death, you know there's no worse way for a witch to die."

"I'm here, Wyatt," Chris spoke calmly, quietly as he revealed himself. And Wyatt did it, he stabbed him with Excalibur. And Chris woke up panting at the pain.


End file.
